Anytime
by TheLegendOfTheAvatars
Summary: Mako tells Bolin about him and Korra, so Asami tries to comfort Bolin. A bit of Bosami.


**Anytime**

Mako sits up in his bed. He looks over to see Bolin still fast asleep.

"Bo? Bolin?" he whispers to his brother. He moves to Bolin's bed, sitting on the end. "Bolin. Bro, I have to talk to you." He says, a little louder this time, but the earthbender continues to sleep. "BOLIN." He finally yells, shaking Bolin.

"Wha-Who-oh, it's just you. Why'd you wake me up?" Bolin asks, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Bolin, I have to tell you something." Mako says, looking down.

"Ok. Sure, go ahead, bro." Bolin replies.

"Well, I…" Mako rubs the back of his head, not knowing how to put this, "I…Korra and I kissed." He finally spits out. He looks over at Bolin.

Bolin couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You-what?" he shakes his head, looking at Mako in disbelief.

"I'm really sorry Bolin. I know how you feel about her. It's just that…I like her too. A lot. It just…there was a lot going on yesterday and I-"

Bolin stops him, "No, Mako. None of this I'm sorry nonsense. You promised me! You promised me you wouldn't! But you went ahead and did anyways. Well I'm glad to see how much I mean to you." Bolin says, now infuriated with his brother, "Have you ever noticed how _you're_ the stronger one,_ you're_ the more independent one,_ you're_ the one who always gets the girl? Because I have. And you act like I mean nothing to you anymore! I just wish things would turn out the way _I_ want them to for once." Bolin gets out of bed and heads to the door, "You know what? Fine. Have Korra. She would never want to go out with me anyways."

"No, Bolin wait-" Mako gets up, but Bolin slams the door shut before he can say anything else.

Later that day, Asami finds Bolin blowing off steam near the edge of Air Temple Island. She sees him stomping the ground beneath him, creating a giant rock that he then hurls over the edge of the island, repeating over and over, yelling at himself occasionally. She knows something is wrong; she's never seen him do anything like this before. She's not that close to Bolin, but still cares about him.

She slowly approaches him. She sits down on the ground behind him.

"Hey." She says simply. Bolin snaps his head around.

"Asami! Oh…hey. You just saw…" he says, walking towards her, blushing a little.

"Yeah. I did. Bolin, talk to me. What's going on? I've never seen you act like this before."

"Nothing. I'm just blowing off a little steam." He says, sitting down next to her.

"Bolin, do you really think I'm going to fall for that? I'm not stupid. Tell me what's wrong." She says, turning to look at him. She never realized how much bigger and more muscular his body was than hers.

Bolin finally gives in. "It's Mako. He and Korra kissed again. He promised me he wouldn't do it again! But then he goes ahead and stabs me in the back like I mean nothing to him! He knows how I feel about her! Yet he does it anyways. I hate how since he's the older brother, he gets everything he wants, while I have to sit in the background like the goofy little brother mistakes me for. I'm sick of it! I just wish he cared about me more than he does…" Bolin drops him head. Asami sees a small tear creep out of Bolin's big green eyes.

"Bolin, I'm so sorry. I know Mako can sometimes be like that, but he does care about you. You're all the family he has left! Without you, he wouldn't have anyone. As for him and Korra, I'm upset about that too. But we will get over it. Together." She says. "And I know you're sad, but things will get better. And Bolin, I'll always be here for you." She adds.

One last tear falls from Bolin's eye. He looks up, wiping his face with his sleeve before facing Asami. He gives her a weak smile. He was thankful that he had a friend that cared for him other than Pabu.

"Thank you, Asami." He says. He stands up, holding out his hand to her. She grabs it and he helps her up. She lets go of his hand, only to hug him. Bolin was surprised, but wrapped his hands around her, holding her tight, embracing her.

Finally, they slowly let go of each other. Asami pushed her hair behind her ears, "So…"

Bolin coughs, wondering what to do next. "Thanks again, Asami." He says, looking her in the eyes.

Asami blushes a little. "Hey, no problem." She says. Before she leaves, she leans in and gives Bolin a quick kiss on the cheek. "Anytime." She says once she pulls away. She smiles, turns, and walks back to the temple.

Bolin stands still for a while, almost in shock at what just happened. Without realizing it, his lips curled up into his signature smile.


End file.
